


Красавица и чудовище

by Penelope_Foucault



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Penelope_Foucault/pseuds/Penelope_Foucault
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эбигейл Аркейн с детства любила сказку о "Красавице и Чудовище", совершенно не представляя, какие сложности могли бы ждать Красавицу.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Красавица и чудовище

**Author's Note:**

> Осторожно, каноничная дендрофилия.  
> Текст написан для команды fandom DC 2013 на ФБ-2013.

Покрытая мхом спина Алека становится мягкой, словно влажная после проливного дождя земля. Эбби зарывается в неё руками, разрыхляя, перебирая, растирая её в пальцах, пока сквозь траву у него на спине не начинают пробиваться тонкие стебли с пухлыми, набухшими от пыльцы бутонами. Алек тихо вздыхает, своим глубоким, низким голосом, и это в его исполнении означает удовольствие. Он мог бы и промолчать, но, наверняка, хочет дать ей знать, как ему нравится то, что она делает.

Эбби еще раз погружается пальцами в почву и мох, из которых состоит Болотная Тварь, ёрзает у него на спине, и чувствует, чувствует всей своей эмпатией его наслаждение, возбуждение и благодарность. Это ощущение завладевает ей, и бывшей миссис Кейбл начинает хотеться большего: чтобы Алек был не бесполым элементалём, а кем-то, кто может…

Она трясет головой и пытается сосредоточиться на том, что делает, на том, как бутоны у него на спине медленно тянутся к ней, словно к солнцу, призывно раскрываясь, желая её внимания, и Алек под ней содрогается, а её обострившаяся чувствительность наполняется удовольствием. Приятная нёга растекается по венам и мышцам, и Эбби зарывается лицом в желтые цветы на спине возлюбленного, делая судорожный, глубокий вдох.

Это еще не конец, нет.

Она снова приподнимается, впиваясь пальцами в зелёную мягкую спину, и выдыхает, так долго, будто хочет выжать из лёгких весь воздух. Её дыхание становится слабым ветром, который мягко касается и колышет раскрывшиеся бутоны, стряхивая с них пыльцу, перенося её с одного на другой. Эбби всегда отлично знала биологию и чуть-чуть хуже ботанику, но никогда ещё не предполагала, что теория пестиков и тычинок пригодится ей на практике.

Цветы расцветают ещё ярче, испуская приторно-сладкий запах, и Алек вздрагивает. На спине его начинают пробиваться первые молодые плоды, совсем еще мелкие и зелёные, но Эбби знает, что ещё пара её вздохов, и они нальются цветом и соком.

— Эбби, — хрипит Алек, судорожно, громко вздыхая. Вместо углекислого газа из его рта выходит чистый кислород, и девушка вдыхает его полной грудью. Она раскрывается, отпуская все тщательно выстраиваемые ментально барьеры, все попытки закрыться от чужих эмоций, вместо этого впитывая каждое ощущение из тех, что испытывает Алек. На пару мгновений ей кажется, что это не он, а она сейчас плодоносит. Она дрожит от удовольствия, будто ей ничего другого никогда и не нужно было, ведь это она – элементаль, который только что расцвёл. Она чувствует, как её организм перерабатывает углекислый газ, снова превращая его в кислород, как сквозь её спину пробиваются все новые и новые бутоны и стебли…

В этот момент они едины, он и она. Алек не понимает её, он слишком прост и наивен, чтобы понять всю мощь её эмпатии, но он не замкнут и совершенно невинен, в нем нет злобы и яда, способных отравить его разум и её мысли. Поэтому единение с ним кажется ей очищением, освобождением — как угодно можно это назвать — и нравится намного больше чем человеческий секс.

Эбби глубоко дышит, зарываясь лицом в цветы на его спине, цепляясь пальцами за мягкий мох, и беззвучно смеётся, чувствуя, как медленно, неторопливо, как может только Алек, элементаль расслабляется и выравнивает дыхание. Он не уснет, но будет пребывать в состоянии блаженного спокойствия еще какое-то время.

За это время она, Эбби, может снова выстроить свои барьеры и определить границы, ограждая себя от лишних умов.

Ещё пару лет назад она волновалась бы. Никто не предупреждал её, что у сказки о красавице и чудовище есть обратная сторона, и подобная любовь не так уж и всепобеждающа. Сейчас это время кажется таким далеким, а сама она кажется себе такой глупой.

Может, её любовь и не превратила Алека в человека, но ей это больше и не нужно. Ей хорошо с ним и так, ведь их любовь уже преодолевает межвидовые преграды.


End file.
